glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Turetsky
Helena Turetsky 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch. She is the new school guidance counselor at Woodsville High School. Helena first appeared during The New Year. Helena was a recurring character during season two but was promoted to the main cast for season three. Helena was created by series writer, Gleekerr and TheWordyBirdy, and is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence. Backstory Helena was born between the late 1980s to the early 1990s in Greenwitch, Connecticut to her parents and an older brother. Helena's father was violent towards her mom, and frequently physically hurt her. As a result, Helena tried her best to remain calm as a kid, but soon one day, her mother picked up a bag with some few belongings, ordered Helena and her brother to get to a car, and run away from their house and settled in Helena's aunt house in Long Island for a while until Helena's mother could afford an apartment. Soon, Helena tried to erase the memory of her father from her head, and was seen as a blubby and energetic young girl. She was loved in high school, where she was seen as everybody's best friend and the class clown. Helena then majored in Psychology at the University of New York, where she was an exceptional student. Around this time, Helena got into a relationship with one of her teachers, ten years her senior. At first everything went well with him, and Helena even moved together with him after graduation, at that time Helena got pregnant with her first child, Lily. Soon, however, her boyfriend turned out to be physically violent towards Helena, as Helena's childhood memories came back to her. Like her mother had done before, Helena and her baby girl fled to Woodsville, where Helena landed the job of school councelor. Personality Being a counselor, Helena is known for her patience and caring attitude, outside and inside the office. She is very respectful and open minded. She is also known for her clumsiness and sense of humor. Biography Season Two Helena is first introduced on the season premiere, 'The New Year, as the new school councelor. She is counseling Natalia Danielson, giving her words of advice and self confidence. She then meets Ren Sayer, who was staring at her from outside her office, and glady introduces herself. During Same Heart she is again giving advice to Natalia and then Olga Lobova asks her if she´s interested in Ren. Helena says she is but that she is deeply wounded after a past relationship, when Olga asked her what happened, Helena got emotional and avoided talking about it. During The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, student Iris Novak confesses to Helena alone that she is pregnant, and Helena supports Iris throughout her pregnancy. Helena is also seen helpful to several other students and her friends, Amy and Olga, but is never shown sharing her own problems. She is shown as clumsy and cheerful throughout the season, forming a strong friendship with Ren, who is too shy to ask her out. Season Three Helena first appears during the season premiere, What the Fuck's Glee Club? 'in which she is asked by Amy to be her maid of honor at her wedding and then warmly welcomes new football coach, Chip Jackson, to school. She slowly grows closer to Chip, and is asked out on a date by him during 'Scream My Name, 'however, Helena rejects him and is shown to be depressive. During 'Transition 'it is revealed that Helena used to have an abusive boyfriend with whom she shared a child before they broke up, but now her boyfriend is back much to the torment and relief of Helena, who suffers domestic violence. Trivia *She was named after Helena from ''A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. *Natalia Tena was considered for the role. She was then casted as Freya Fuego. *Her background was going to be drastically different at first. However, it was slowly changed once Jennifer Lawrence took the role. *She is of Russian, Irish, Italian, and Scottish descent. *Her boyfriend and daughter's name and portrayers are still intentionally unknown. **Her daughter's name was revealed to be Lily during '''Secrets. Category:Faculty Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters promoted from recurring Category:Main Characters